1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging device, an amplifier for the magnetic resonance imaging device, and a method of controlling the amplifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices obtain a tomographic image of human tissues by using a magnetic field generated by a magnetic force, and using resonance of an applied electromagnetic field to generate radio frequencies when the applied electromagnetic field is removed. MRI devices in the prior art typically include an amplifier for amplifying a waveform of the electromagnetic field to be applied to human tissues in order to cause the resonance in the human tissues. Such amplifiers in the prior art include elements and other components which may fail, which reduces the operating efficiency of the MRI devices.